


A Good Yule

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what they expected, but they were ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for day 10 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'holiday/vacation time' and for kitty_fic who asked for ABO verse, soul bonds, mating cycle, and mpreg.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

_"Merlin?" Arthur asked, sounding drugged._

_Merlin turned, expecting another attack, but he only saw Arthur, same as he had looked an hour ago when they woke up. Shrugging, Merlin started to pick up the remains of breakfast._

_Arthur breathed deep. "You smell...different. Why didn't you tell me you're an omega?"_

_Everything that Merlin was holding fell to the floor. Stupid. He'd forgotten to take the draft that Gaius had prepared because of Morgana's attack last week. "It wasn't important?"_

_Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Not important? Merlin, this solves everything! The council has to approve my choice of spouse now!"_

_Merlin frowned. "Your spouse? And when were you going to tell me--on your wedding night? Just before you'd tell me that we can't share a bed anymore?"_

_Arthur blinked, slowly. "Why would you have to...Merlin, you idiot! I meant that I've been trying to get them to approve my marriage to a wizard! To you! If they knew you were an omega, they'd approve in a heartbeat!"_

_Oh._ Oh. _But still... "I've not taken any contraception."_

_Arthur closed his eyes and swore. "I'm going to go and get Gaius. And once you've taken the potion, I'm claiming you."_

_Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Just like that?"_

_Arthur grinned. "Just like that."_

_Merlin sighed. "It's a damn thing I know you haven't a romantic soul in your body or I'd be asking for something better."_

_Arthur grinned and opened the door. He froze, though, when he nearly ran headlong into one of the guards. "Is there something wrong?"_

_The guard shook his head, like a dog shaking off water. "Nothing, sir. Just thought I smelled something weird."_

_The door slammed closed and Arthur locked it. "On second thought, maybe we could send someone to get it?"_

_When Merlin felt his slick begin to trickle down his leg and saw how Arthur's body language shifted to something more primal, Merlin knew that no one was going to get Gaius. Thank goodness Arthur had locked the door already._

Merlin sighed when he felt a hand rub his swollen belly. "Morning."

Arthur kissed the back of his neck. "Morning." He chuckled when the baby kicked against his hand. "And good morning to you."

Merlin groaned and rolled over. "We've got nothing to do today, right?"

Arthur shook his head. "We have the festivities later tonight and I have the ritual this afternoon. After that, though, we have the entire week. Other than the Christmas mass."

"Generous of you," Merlin muttered.

Arthur shrugged. "It seems fair. Besides, you could go into labor any day now. I'd rather know that I can be here for you instead of stuck in a meeting."

Merlin snorted. "Gaius has already said--"

"I'm not allowed into the room when you're giving birth," Arthur recited. "I know. Still."

Merlin smiled fondly and kissed Arthur. "If you're nervous, you only have yourself to blame."

"Mm, nope. Pretty sure that it's all your fault for forgetting your draught."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "As if you have complained about the result."

Fondly, Arthur rubbed the inside of Merlin's wrist where a figure eight had appeared sometime during their mating. There was one on Arthur's wrist, as well. Soulmates. They'd been married in a hurry after Merlin's cycle was over, but it was only a formality. Their only heat cycle and the shared marks was more binding than an official declaring them wed.

"You're just lucky you're so far along," Arthur said. "Otherwise you'd have a lot of duties to perform today."

Merlin smiled. "That is a benefit."

"Well, how about we enjoy this first morning of nothing much to do with breakfast in bed."

Merlin's stomach grumbled and he blushed. "Breakfast might be good."

Arthur grinned and kissed him. Merlin sat up as Arthur left the bed and put his hand on his stomach. The baby turned. He hadn't expected this at the beginning of the year, but he was happy. Arthur was, too. And soon the kingdom would have a new heir and Arthur and Merlin both would leave a good kingdom for their baby to inherit and make sure that their child would be ready to lead, as good as Arthur was.

And much as Merlin may not wish for it, he knew if the baby was born soon, the people would accept it as a sign of good things to come. Good thing Merlin was able to teach humility. 

He looked forward to it.


End file.
